The Stake
by alecsgrl
Summary: This crossover is XF/Buffy. Mulder and Scully are in Sunnydale to investigate..some..um..


****

"the stake"

By: Scully854@aol.com a.k.a. Alec'sgrl

(..)(..)(..)(..)(..)///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter and 1013 pro. and are wonderfully played by David and Gillian and Buffy, Angel, and her slayerettes belong to Joss Whedon and Kevin Williamson etc, etc. _"Sweethart"_ is Jermaine Dupri's and Mariah Carey's work 

Thanks to all my friends for reading my story and giving their opinions.

Summery: Buffy Meets X-Files Crossover (some romance, no porn- and to those who don't watch Buffy, Bronzing is going to the club the Bronze and slayerettes are Buffy's pals

Rating: P.G. (its pretty tame no worries)

"the stake" 

by Scully 854@aol.com a.k.a. Alec'sgrl

December 14, 1998

9AM

Hyatt in New York.

Mulder and Scully have just finished a case in New York. Mulder knocks at Scully's door and says. . .

"Morning Scully."

"Morning, Mulder."

"Here you go Scully, your ticket to California-our plane leaves at 5PM." 

"What? Scully said. She sighed. "Ok Mulder. What is it this time-ghosts, psychics, witches, or shouldn't I ask?"

"Very funny Scully. In a small town called Sunnydale strange things have been cited for many years. Reports of vampires and demons. The people there saying these things have been regarded as crazy and ignored. But now, two bodies have disappeared from the morgue and we're gonna check it out."

"Ok why bother protesting, you'll eventually convince me to go anyway. I'll go."

"If you want, I'll pick you up at 3PM so we can get an early dinner first."

"Ok. See you then."

**********************************************************************************************

Around the same time in Sunnydale,

California

Buffy strode into Sunnydale High with a purpose -she had to convince Giles

to let her go Bronzing tonight.

"Hey Giles!" Buffy said in a cheery voice. 

"Listen, I know you want me to patrol tonight, but I really need to dance to relieve 

some stress. You can patrol and if there's any trouble at all, you can come get 

me, k?"

"But Buffy-"

Buffy cut him off "No buts. Listen, I just finished two huge projects and I need to relieve some stress. Please?" She gave him a sad-puppy face. 

"Alright then. Go to class now."

"Thanks Giles. See you later!"

Later that day

5PM California time

Airport

"We're here"

"It's already late we better get some sleep." Scully said.

"Scully, time zones, remember? It's only 5PM here. We can check into the hotel, get a bite to eat, and still have time to talk to the coroner."

************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile...

approx.9. PM

"Come on Buffy," Angel said. "It's just one dance? What harm can it do?"

__

Famous last words Buffy thought. 

"Ok, I guess," she replied. "I do love this song."

JD and Mariah's Sweethart blared

**__**

Boy haven't you noticed 

the gleam in my eyes

because of you I'm a little hypnotized....

They moved in sync to the music. 

**__**

but everytime you're with me 

I feel so positive 

that with a little love

somethings got to give

Oh, how long can I hold it back? she thought. _Someday I'm gonna give._

"This is so perfect" he said. "Sorry, I know, we're just friends. 

"Right." she said but thought _just friends? yah right, in what universe!_

Giles brought them down from cloud nine by tapping Buffy on the shoulder. 

"There are some vampires at the cemetery-" 

but before could finish, Buffy and Angel were on their way. 

***********************************************************************************************

At the same time at the Sunnydale morgue

Mulder and Scully reached the door, Mulder was about to knock; but paused. 

"You look exhausted Scully. If you want, you can go back to the motel and get some rest. I can handle this."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine. 

Mulder grinned. What other response did he expect?

He knocked and a man in his mid-thirties with the name Doctor B. Dover on his coat. 

"I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder-we're with the FBI. We're here about the missing corpses?" she said as they flashed their ids.

"Come in, come in," he said. "It's the strangest thing. We had two bodies just up and disappear before we could even geta peak at them."

"When did they disappear?" Mulder asked. 

"Last Wednesday. I locked the morgue for the night and the next day they were gone, so I filed a report."

"Don't you have security?" Scully said. 

"Yes, but he claims he didn't see anything. But there's something even stranger. We found a body in the street this morning, and it had two distinct bite marks. Follow me."

The Dr. ushered Mulder and Scully over to the body. It was a young girl, probably 16 or 17, with long blond hair. 

"Look at her neck" the Dr. said. 

There were two small puncture wounds on her neck.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Scully?"

"Oh boy," Scully sighed. 

"Can you do an autopsy, Scully?"

"That would be fine-can it wait until tomorrow though? I'm about to close up." the doc intervened. 

"Sure. Give us a call." Scully answered.

"Great. goodnight."

"Let's go Mulder."

As they drive...

"Hey Scully, look it's the cemetery."

"What's going on-it looks like someone's attacking that girl!"

"Let's go Scully." 

Buffy staked a vampire as another one approached. 

"Freeze!" Scully yelled. "FBI!"

Angel and Buffy froze. 

"Look out!" Angel yelled to Scully as a vampire approached. 

Mulder fired but gunshots do no use on a vamp.

"What the hell-Scully!"

The vampire bit Scully and she collapsed in a heap-Mulder ran to her. 

Buffy and Angel staked the vamp and came over to Scully.

"Is she alive?" Buffy said. 

"Yes-I'm calling an ambulance."

Mulder did so and hung up. He pulled Scully into his arms. 

"Scully, can you hear me? 

Please Scully hold on !" He could barely hold back tears.

"Those were vampires, weren't they?"

"Yes, " Buffy said. "I'm surprised you're not shocked."

"Let's just say we see a lot in our line of work-and who are you?"

After a pause, Buffy said "I'm a--"

The ambulance came before Buffy had to finish. The ambulance crew got Scully in and Mulder jumped in to ride with Scully to the hospital.

"I want you two to meet us at the hospital. There's some questions I want you to answer."

"Ok, sure." Buffy said.

The ambulance left. 

"Let's go," Buffy said. "It's not that far." 

"Buffy, you go. I should stay and patrol-it's only 10:30PM."

"But what will I tell the FBI agents?"

"Tell them I had to go-but if they have any questions just tell them you'll ask me."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Bye."

************************************************************************************************ 

Buffy was at the hospital in about 20 minutes. She saw Agent Mulder talking to a nurse and walked over to him.

When the nurse left she said, 

"Hi, Agent--"

"Mulder. My partner, Agent Scully is in the emergency room now."

"I'm really sorry, how is she?"

"They're not sure-she's lost a lot of blood. But don't be sorry, had you and your friend not been there she might have....where is your friend?"

"He couldn't come-he told me if you have any questions I can relay them to him later."

Buffy figured he'd be upset, but he just nodded. He looked so sad; obviously he and his partner were very close-she wondered how close.

"Um..sorry, that's right, I have to ask you some questions...What were you doing at the park that night?"

"Well, I, uh, kill vampires."

"You're name is?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Well, Buffy, since they were attacking us they'll be no charges against you. You can go, but I'd appreciate you writing down your phone number and address in case anything comes up. You can go."

"Ok thanks. I hope she's ok."

"Thanks."

Buffy was almost out of the hospital when Willow came rushing to her, out of breath.

"Buffy, it's Angel--he's-he's..."

"Willow calm down. Sit down and tell me what happened."

Willow took a minute to catch her breath. 

"Angel's at Giles. He got staked, it missed his heart, but it came close."

Buffy was shocked. "Oh God...Let's go."

*****************************************************************************************

11:30PM at the hospital

"Agent Mulder, I'm doctor O'Connell." the woman said. 

"How is she?"

"We've stabilized her, but she's still out cold because of the blood loss to her brain. Tonight pretty much determines everything. If she wakes up by daybreak, she should be ok. If not, there's little hope. "

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me."

She brought him to Scully's room. 

"It helps if you talk to her; she can probably hear you. I'll go now." 

Mulder walked out and sat down in a chair right next to Scully's bed. She was hooked up to an iv. 

"Scully," he said as his voice cracked. He held her hand ever so gently. 

"Scully..Dana, please, I'm so sorry." He began to sob for several minutes then stopped.

"Dana, listen. I never got to tell you but if you die you'll never know. I can't live without you, I always thought my search for the truth was most important, but it's you, Dana, you mean so much to me, you are my truth. I-I love you, Dana Katherine Scully, with all my heart. I always have and always will. Please wake up

-I won't leave you.

***********************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at Giles's house at approx. the same time

"Giles, What happened?" Buffy said. 

"Willow and Xander went to see how you were faring with the vampires and they

found Angel-like this."

Giles brought Buffy over to where Angel lay- he had a cloth over his wound to stop the bleeding.

"I've removed the stake, it grazed the edge of his heart but it didn't penetrate- it damaged some other organs; but that should heal. I think the bruised heart is what we should we worried about; since wood is like toxin to vampires."

Buffy had to fight back tears. 

Giles said "I'm going to get some things to sew him up with; Willow, Xander, come with me."

Now Buffy and Angel were alone. 

"Angel, I shouldn't have left you there alone, I never thought-"

"Shh." Angel said in a weak voice. "It's not your fault."

"Are you going to be okay? You're not going to leave us are you?" Buffy said as she began to cry." "I love you -don't leave me."

Angel looked shocked. 

"Oh, come on Angel, you know I could never really get over you."

"I love you too Buffy...but it's too risky."

"Angel, pretending I'm not in love with you anymore is too hard. We can be together, I know we won't make the same mistake twice."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We have sewing up stuff." Willow said as she Xander and Giles returned. 

"This is going to be painful." Giles said. "I have some liquor-"

"No, I can take it." Angel said. 

"Plus, I'm here." She took hold of Angel's hand, not even caring what the others 

would think. 

Giles stitched Angel up. 

"Are you able to walk?" Giles said.

"I think so." He got up. 

"It looks like you'll be fine, Angel."

"Thank you." Angel said.

Giles just nodded. 

"I'll walk you home." Buffy said. 

Giles exchanged a worried look with Xander.

"Willow, come with me," she said so no one would worry.

"Sure." Willow said.

They took Angel home and then Buffy went to Willow's house to stay over. 

********************************************************************************************

Back at the hospital, where dawn had just come. 

Slowly Dana began to open her eyes. It took her a minute to realize where she was, and she remembered, when she saw Mulder asleep at the chair next to her with his head on the bed. His hand clutched hers. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, but she needed to. She squeezed his hand.

"Mulder?" she whispered.

He woke.

"Scully? You're awake! I'll get a doctor."

"No Mulder wait. I could hear you-you pulled me back down to earth again. I couldn't leave you......I love you too." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"You don't know how great it is to hear you say that. I've always loved you Dana."

"I know." They kissed. 

"I should get a doctor-I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Mulder ran and got the doctor. He checked and said Ms. Scully would be free to go in a few hours. Mulder stayed with her until then with the exception of getting some clothes for Scully.

In a few hours....

"ready to go Sc-Dana?"

"Yup." she said. 

"Hey, Mulder-"

"You can call me Fox if you want."

"Fox, would you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"Sure."

"Dana if you're up to it, we can go see a movie later."

"Sounds perfect."

They smiled at each other, knowing this was just the beginning.

*****************************************************************************************

That's it ! I hoped you liked my story. If you have comments or questions, email me at Scully854@aol.com. And to Jenn, I understand how much work goes into making a story now!:)

Thanks to Juli for recommending me posting stories on fanfic!


End file.
